The Secret Life
by GlitterInTheSky
Summary: Katniss is a famous pop star but she's hidden behind the identity of Keira Meyers. The only thing she really wants to do is to go back to school and live a normal life. Then, she discovers that she can go to school, but instead of Keira Meyers, she will be herself, Katniss Everdeen.


**This idea had been stuck in my head for centuries so I decided writing it! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, MrsHutcherson16!**

**I don't own The Hunger Games and the songs in this story!**

"_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight  
It's going to be alright__  
__We don't even have to try It's always a good time…"_

_-Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen "Good Time"_

The Secret Life

By: GlitterInTheSky

Chapter One

Katniss's POV

I gaze at myself in the mirror in my dressing room, as I hear the countdown to my next song.

_Breathe and relax, _I think to myself. _You've done this a hundred times before._

As soon as I hear twenty, I stand up and breathe deeply before fixing my shimmering gold dress and adjusting these really high, but comfortable black pumps Cinna. My stylist told me it looked great with my dress. I walk out of the dressing room and to the stage.

_You could do it, Girl on Fire! Just remember, I'm still betting on you. _Cinna's words ring through my head as I approach the metal plate that will bring me to the stage.

"Fifteen seconds 'till show time!" Effie, my manager's perky voice, comes from behind me and I whirl around.

Effie's dressed in her usual, "I'm your manager so don't argue with me!" She's wearing a bright pink wig that I'm sure can cause you astigmatism if you look at it for a minute, and her bright purple suit with neon green high heels.

"Up, up, up you go Katniss!" Effie thrills. "You'll be singing your latest song." Effie hurries off to the great unknown as I see my little sister, Prim's blue eyes encouraging me from across the room.

Stepping on the plate, the countdown turns into the last five seconds and I clutch my bright purple microphone and fix my straight purple wig that helps me keep my identity as Katniss Everdeen hidden and then Keira Meyers was born. The metal plate rises and I think only one thing:

_Showtime._

The huge tidal wave of cheers nearly makes me go deaf as the metal plate has reached its destination and now I'm standing on the sparkly purple stage. Apparently, the color purple is Keira's trademark color.

"Good evening, Panem! Here's my latest single called, The One That Got Away!" I shout into the microphone and the crowd goes crazy as chants of Keira's name fill the stadium. I take a deep breath and flash a charming grin before singing.

"_Summer after high school when we first met we make out in your Mustang to Radio Head and on my 18th birthday we got that chain tattoos used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof talk about our future like we had a clue never plan that one day I'd be losing you"_

I swing my hips and the backup dancers do too as I walk around the stage to hold the hands of the audience near me.

"_And in another life I would be your girl we keep all our promises, be us against the world and in other life I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away the one that got away"_

I follow the dance of the backup dancers and start moving my hands around. Soon enough, the audience is singing along.

"_I was dreaming you were my Johnny Cash Never one, we got the other, we made a pact Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, whoa Someone said you had your tattoo removed Saw you downtown singing the blues it's time to face the music, I'm longer your muse"_

I throw some flowers into the crowd and they go crazy.

"KEIRA! KEIRA!" Louder and louder the audience chants my name. I pump up my fist into the air and belt out the next verse.

"_And in another life I would be your girl we keep all our promises, be us against the world and in another life, I would make you stay so I don't have to say you were the one that got away the one that got away"_

I flip my hair over my shoulder and act like the glitzy, girly, and self-obsessed girl, but I'm supposed to be anyway.

"_The one, the one, the one the one that got away"_

I dance around the stage, as I blow kisses at the audience. About a thousand hands reach up to grab them.

"_All these money can't buy me a time machine, no can't replace you with a million rings, and no I should've told you what you meant to me, whoa__ 'cause now I pay the price"_

I grab Keira's sparkly purple guitar and I strum along to the beat of the music.

"_In another life I would be your girl__We keep all our promises, be us against the world And in another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away"_

A shower of sparks shoots up behind the crowd, as I go berserk. _Thank goodness this is the last song! _I exclaim in my head and swing my hips furiously. I throw my microphone into the air before catching it and continuing to sing again.

_The one, the one, the one, the one_

I dance across the stage and the crowd sings along with me.

_And in another life I would make you stays so I don't have to say you were the one that got away the one that got away_

Finally! I'm done! The crowd cheers enthusiastically, as purple fireworks scatter over the sky. Wow Seeder, my agent, really outdid herself for my homecoming concert here in Panem, after the yearlong tour that took place in about 35 countries.

The fireworks end with a huge purple firework bursting into the sky in multicolor. Writing: _Love, Keira_ in purple fireworks.

"Good night, Panem! Thank you for going here and supporting me! I hope all of you buy my latest album, Girl on Fire! Anyway, bye guys and see you soon! And remember," I tell them and they go wild. I end the show with my signature. It was pretty self-promotion, but it's pure Keira.

"Love, Keira!" We shout together as I blow kisses to the crowd and soon the metal plate I'm standing on rushes down and the sight of a beaming Prim greets me.

"I knew you could do it! Great job, Katniss!" Prim shrieks and hugs me. I grin and wrap my arm around her tiny frame. I really love Prim; I would do anything for her! But there was one thing she can do that I can't though.

And no, not the gorgeous blue eyes and long blonde hair most women coveted.

Not also her intelligent, kind, caring and friendly personality.

The one thing she can do is:

To go to school like a regular person that I haven't done in three years.

000000

I rummage around my messy dressing room as I pack the things I need to go home. I remove my purple wig and throw it on the pristine white couch in my dressing room. I crouch down and pack up my clothes properly in my black bag and thankfully, it's one of the things Keira owns that's not purple.

I reach for my phone on my dresser, but get something hard, with sharp edges, and a cool surface. I know immediately what it is. Standing up, I grab the wooden photo frame I haven't looked at in months.

"Dad…" It comes out in a whisper.

My Dad and I are sitting beside each other on the sofa and he's grinning happily while I clutch a baby Prim securely in my arms. Prim's wrapped up in a bright yellow blanket while I wear a red plaid dress and my hair is in two braids. Dad's wearing a long sleeved checkered shirt that's rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans. I smile sadly at the memory.

It was Prim's one-month anniversary and we had a small celebration. Dad and I bought chocolate cake and shared it with Mom. Then, Dad suggested taking a photo of it and I agreed. I almost wished I hadn't.

Dad died when I was eleven years old and Prim was seven. He died in a car crash and, well my Mom well she got depressed after that. I will go to the woods near my house and hunt there to bring us food. I hated Mom for it and I never forgave her. Prim happily forgave her though since Prim is really close to Mom.

Then, when I was thirteen, Seeder discovered me when I passed by her singing a song my Dad and I used to sing. His voice can make all the birds stop and listen.

Seeder liked my voice and asked me to visit her and so I did. Behold, _the_ Keira Meyers was born. Seeder asked me if I like to have a screen name or use mine, but I insisted that I would have a screen name. Nobody knows my real name yet except for Effie, my Mom, Prim, and Seeder.

I place the frame back on my dresser and remember my Dad's last words to me before the car crash.

"_Always remember where you come from and don't forget who you are because that's what changes people, forgetting who they are." Dad tells me and ruffles my hair before grabbing his car keys and walking out the front door to buy something._

"Katniss? It's time to head back home." Mom tells me softly and notices me looking at Dad's picture.

"Oh, okay." I say as I crouch back down and fix my bag.

"I miss him too, you know?" Mom tells me as she walks over to the picture and softly runs her hand along it. She smiles softly as she places the picture back on the dresser.

"Yes, you missed him so much that you got depressed." I tell her and she frowns slightly.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm better now." Mom argues biting her lower lip, her nervous habit. I guess I got that from her.

"I know Prim forgave you, but I didn't. End of subject." I tell her and Mom opens her mouth but closes it again since she knows better than to argue with me if I had made a point.

"I'll see you in the limo." She mutters as she heads out of the dressing room. I sigh and pick up my discarded clothes from the quick changes earlier.

I pull my dark hair into a tight bun placing my purple wig on my head neatly and fix it with pins. I'm back to Keira Meyers again.

I brush my cheeks slightly with the gold powder Cinna asked me to put on after the concert, and I fixed my purple dress. I motion for a stagehand and I tell them to fix my things before heading to the limo outside the stadium. The stadium is eerily quiet and my silent footsteps even make a sound though I'm barely lifting my foot.

I see the shiny black limo and soon my face is barricaded with cameras.

I slip on my shades and ignore the questions that stupid press asks me as I hop into the limo. Then remove my shades.

"You okay?" Prim asks me worriedly and I nod at her as I fix her messy hair.

"Your things are now being transported to your house, Ms. Everdeen. Where would you like to go?" My chauffeur, Gloss asks me.

"Just tell Chaff to my house." I tell him and he nods before rushing to the driver's side of the limo. I hear mumbles being shared.

"Are you sure? You seem a little off." Prim asks me and I manage a small smile. I can't believe the little baby I was holding in my arms twelve years ago is now fully grown up!

"Very sure. I always seem off though." I tell her as I take her hand and rub it reassuringly.

"Yeah, but you aren't when I'm here." Prim reasons and straightens her back. "You're really happy and all that."

I just smile at her sadly. My eyes flicker to my mother's sad eyes.

000000

I throw myself on the soft bed; I haven't slept very well. I yank the wig off my head as I miserably throw it to the floor. I have 12 wigs exactly like that though.

I sit up and pull my hair out of the tight bun restyling it with a braid. I sigh changing into a comfortable shirt and jean shorts. I trade my white high heels for a pair comfy-stuffed slippers and slip into the comforting sheets.

Looking out the window, I see the tiny raindrops trickling from the dark sky. It's already midnight; most likely Prim and Mom are asleep.

With nothing to do, I head downstairs and walk aimlessly to the roof-covered veranda. The light rain refreshes the parched plants; I see that the primroses Prim and I planted are blooming. Walking over there touching them, they feel soft.

_They're like Prim, fresh and innocent. _I think to myself and stand up before heading back in to the house. I lock the veranda door. I head to my room and open the door. I desperately needed sleep after spending a lot of time in different time zones.

I walk to my dressing room/closet. I flick on the lights as dazzling soft yellow come to view. I head towards my evening gowns touching the soft silk of a purple gown I wore to the Emmy's.

I go out and close the doors behind me and sit on my desk. I reach for my Apple laptop and search the web for anything about me.

Everything seems good and I decided searching for some other things instead.

I go to the Panem High School website. It's a prep school and also it's Prim's school. I used to go to the local public school, actually. I didn't have a lot of friends, but everybody thought I just moved to another school. Nobody knew me.

Suddenly, a bright idea pops into my head.

I could go to school.

Just not as Keira Meyers, but as Katniss Everdeen.

000000

**My newest story! I hope you liked it! You'll see more happenings in the next chapter. I'm a little humiliated that it's only about 2,000 words… but it's only the beginning and you can count on longer chapters soon!**

**It's partially based on Hannah Montana but in an outrageously different way.**

**I chose the color purple for Keira because I based it loosely in the newest Barbie movie, The Princess and the Pop star. I even got Keira's name there. I'm such a little kid even though I'm 16.**

**"The One That Got Away" sung by Katy Perry**

**I never, ever thought I'd make it this far with you, guys!**

**You could PM me about your comments or stuff like that on **

**Twitter: GlitterInTheSky**

**Tumblr: Surprise! I got one already! My URL is just below,**

** .com**

**Facebook got turned down unfortunately but don't worry! You could still tweet me and post something on my Tumblr!**

**Prompts in Panem are holding another Everlark week! I'm so excited! I've been planning to submit on Day 5 but I haven't even written a word yet and I'm horrible at one-shot.**

**Next chapter: Katniss' plan, Mom's decision on Katniss' plan and Prim's worries about Katniss. In Katniss' POV, all the time.**

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**

**GlitterInTheSky**


End file.
